


La personne qui a changé ma vie

by xSTormiiie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSTormiiie/pseuds/xSTormiiie
Summary: Naruto, petit garçon d'à peine 6 ans, maltraité par les adultes sans savoir pourquoi. Un jour, il croise la route de deux frères qui seront prêt à tout pour lui venir en aide.





	La personne qui a changé ma vie

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est la première histoire que je mets en ligne, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise! :)
> 
> Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas!

La personne qui a changé ma vie

Prologue

 

Le 10 octobre était une journée triste pour les habitants de Konoha, depuis maintenant six ans, ils avaient perdu le quatrième Hokage, le Yondaime. Malheureusement, pour une personne, ce jour voulait dire bien plus que tristesse cette journée voulait dire souffrance. Il ignorait pourquoi les habitants du village le haïssaient, mais les faits étaient là; à chaque année, le jour de son anniversaire, il se faisait battre, volé et même violé par des villageois sans scrupule.

Naruto Uzumaki, car c’était lui ce petit garçon, attendait l’heure fatidique, caché sous les couvertures recouvertes de moisissure de son lit. Il tentait d’étouffer ses sanglots même si c’était complètement inutile.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans l’appartement de l’enfant blond qui resserra ses couvertures sur sa tête en espérant se cacher aux yeux des gens qui lui voulaient du mal. L’individu s’arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre avant de l’ouvrir lentement et de continuer à avancer à l’intérieur. Naruto tremblait de tous ses membres et ses yeux bleus se remplir de larmes à l’idée de ce qui allait se passer dans les prochaines minutes. 

Une main tira vivement sur la couverture et l’enfant ne put retenir un cri de peur et d’angoisse. Il leva la tête vers l’homme qui le regardait d’un regard lubrique avant que celui-ci n’attrape Naruto à la gorge, le levant de son lit. L’enfant ferma les yeux et tenta de se débattre, mais ses petites jambes ne faisaient que frapper dans le vide. La pression sur sa gorge se fit plus forte et il sentait ses forces le quitter de plus en plus. La chambre commença à devenir flou alors que l’adulte le lança sur le lit, sa main de quittant pas la gorge de l’enfant. Les ténèbres semblaient appeler l’enfant et puis, en un instant, la pression que l’homme exerçait sur sa gorge se relâcha totalement. 

Naruto essayait de reprendre son souffle. Tout ce qu’il entendait était son cœur battre et sa respiration difficile. Il revenait peu à peu à lui et se rendit compte que la pièce était complètement silencieuse. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant l’homme qui l’avait agressé. Il ne vit rien, mais entendit soudainement un cri de douleur semblant venir du couloir. Les yeux bleus s’écarquillèrent sous l’effet de la peur et l’enfant replongea sous la couette et ferma ses yeux fortement. 

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence total et Naruto se décida à sortir sa tête de sous la couette. Il se leva de son lit, posa ses petites jambes tremblotantes sur le sol et se décida à approcher de la source du cri qu’il avait entendu plus tôt. Il vit tout d’abord une flaque de sang sous le cadavre de l’homme qui avait tenté de l’agresser et un peu plus loin, une ombre qui le regardait en essuyant son katana grossièrement sur les vêtements du cadavre. L’ombre rangea son arme avant de s’approcher lentement du petit garçon terrorisé pour ne pas l’effrayé davantage. 

\- « Tu n’as rien à craindre petit, murmura l’ombre, je suis ici pour te protéger. »

Il s’avança pour poser sa main sur la chevelure blonde, mais Naruto se recula brusquement. L’homme eu un sourire triste en voyant la réaction de l’enfant, sachant que celui-ci avait dû endurer des choses innommables depuis sa naissance.

Il refit un pas dans la direction de Naruto et celui-ci se précipita à nouveau dans sa chambre, se réfugiant sous la couette comme pour chasser ce mauvais cauchemar. L’homme le suivi et se posa sur le bord du lit, laissant l’enfant s’habituer à sa présence. Lorsque le petit blond sembla plus calme et un peu plus à l’aise, l’ombre reprit la parole. 

-« Je suis ici pour te protéger petit, tu n’as plus rien à craindre. Dors maintenant, je veille sur toi. »

De grands yeux bleus le regardèrent, un peu septique, mais il était tellement épuisé qu’il se laissa convaincre par les paroles de l’adulte. Il s’endormit rapidement sous le regard bienveillant de son protecteur qui passa sa main dans les courts cheveux blonds. L’enfant avait décidé de placer sa confiance en quelqu’un et il ressenti un bonheur sans nom d’enfin avoir quelqu’un avec lui. Quelqu’un qui l’avait aidé et qui voulait bien veiller sur lui. Il dormit d’un sommeil paisible et pour une fois il ne fit aucun cauchemar.

 


End file.
